L'amour sans retour
by my insides are blue
Summary: "all she wants to do is wrap her arms around the other girl and press her lips on hers and feel her slim body against hers and tell her that she loves her." - Dom/Lily/Lorcan collection - Lily/Lorcan & unrequited!Dom/Lily - warning: cousincest & femmeslash.
1. a flutter of happiness

**L'amour sans retour**

For the Polevault in the Hogwarts Games 2012.

My OT3 is Dominique/Lily/Lorcan, though I don't ship any of them, but I've grown fond of Domnique/Lily. The title means literally "love without return", but it sounds better in French.

Many thanks to Izzie (shine brighter than the sun) for beta-ing this and also for being the best beta I've ever had. ;)

Warning: cousincest and femmeslash.

* * *

She watches her waltz dreamily across the floor of the stage, with her feet barely making a sound as she drops lightly on her toes. Her flowing white dress reaching her knees shows off her bare legs as she turns around and twirls on one toe. She stands out among the crowd of beautiful dancers – partly because she is the main character in the play, and partly because she is the most dazzling of them all.

Her eyes are closed, hiding her dark blue irises but showing off her long, thick lashes which any girl would kill for. Her dark red hair is pulled up in a tight bun at the top of her head with lose curls falling across her face. The short dress shapes out her curvaceous and slim body perfectly. But the one thing that makes Dominique catch her breath is the faint smile playing on her lips – even visible to her from so far away – as she, with her eyes still shut, dances her heart out.

She can sense the audience also trapped by her alluring beauty. They watch in wonder as she still dances, twirling and flying with pirouettes; coiling the audience with her around and around in a circle.

Everyone gasps in unison as she takes a large leap and lands as gently and effortlessly as she did before.

There is a moment of silence before the hall bursts into applause. She bows gracefully, and turns around to disappear behind the curtains.

Dominique jumps up from her seat in the front row. The applause still continues behind her as she slides under the curtain at one side of the stage and enters the backstage.

Everyone applauds and gushes over the performance even here. Her eyes strain to catch a flash of a white dress or a streak of red hair – and then she sees her among the swarm of sweaty dancers. She is surrounded by a group of admirers already which were mostly teenage boys, and she smiles warmly at them all but she can spot the exhausted lines in her face.

She can imagine how tired she is, and all she wants to do is wrap her arms around the other girl and press her lips on hers and feel her slim body against hers and tell her that she loves her.

But before she can reach her, someone else appears out of nowhere and takers her place. He is dressed in simple clothes, his shaggy hair falling into his twinkling eyes. He scoops up the dancer in his arms, and presses _his_ lips on hers. She can hear the small cry when she shrieks his name, "Lorcan!" and the laugh that escapes her throat afterwards, as she kisses him.

The small flutter of happiness in her chest distinguishes as it always does when she sees them together and doubts whether she will ever be just as happy in her arms as she is in his.

* * *

Please don't favorite without reviewing!


	2. behind the closed door

Note - This is for the second round of Polevault in the 2012 Hogwarts Games on the HPFC forum. Also written for the Quidditch European Competition for my team the Appleby Arrows with the prompts - guilt, trap and thread.

Disclaimer - I do not own HP obviously.

Happy reading!

* * *

**L'amour sans retour **

**ii. behind the closed door.**

The flat was eerily quiet when Dominique stepped inside. She shut the door behind her with a loud bang in the silence, and glanced around.

The living room was empty, but looked as orderly as always. There was a stack of Muggle magazines on the coffee table, and the cushions were neatly placed on the couch.

She shrugged off her jacket and brushed the snow flecks from her red hair. She looked around the house curiously, wondering if Lily was here or not. But the door had been open, and she doubted Lily would be so careless as to leave her door open if she wasn't home.

She called out to the empty room, "Lils?" She didn't get any reply.

She entered the kitchen and spotted two wine glasses resting on the counter. _She must have someone over, _Dominique thought.

Suddenly, she heard soft voices, wafting towards the kitchen through the walls.

She stepped out of the kitchen, and headed for Lily's bedroom, certain that the sounds were coming from there.

She was sure Lily was scheduled for a performance again just after Christmas, so she thought she would find her practicing her dancing – not that she needed practice, she was already amazing – but Lily was always working unnecessarily hard opting for the best. It was one of the things Dominique loved about her cousin.

Actually, it was one of many things she loved about the girl. Her diligence.

The door to her bedroom stood ajar, so Lily must be there. But Dominique was surprised that she hadn't heard any noise of her entering the house.

Her nerves were tingling as if she was aware that she would not like whatever she was about to see. She laid a hand on the doorknob, and pushed it open. The sight in front of her made her stomach drop, and she suddenly wished she hadn't come here.

Lily wasn't alone alright.

She was wrapped in white sheets on her bed, her clothes clearly on the floor, in a passionate embrace with a blonde boy. They were a tangle of limbs, with their red and blonde hair threaded together as if they were one being. They were almost glued to each other and blissfully unaware of their surroundings. Her long, thin fingers knotted in his hair as he, his body on top of her, pressed his lips on hers while his hands wondered down her back, past her waist...

Dominique gulped, feeling as if she'd fallen into a trap and hurt herself badly. She took a step back, and fell against the doorway with a loud thump.

The two people in front of her broke apart and stared around at her.

"Dom!" Lily cried, turning a dark red matching her hair. She pushed Lorcan away from her, and tried to get up. He looked around at what she was doing, and he hastily got up himself.

Dominique looked away, as he jumped up from the bed and hurriedly started to put on his clothes.

"I didn't mean to - er, interrupt," Dom mumbled, turning around from them.

She heard more scuffling sounds from behind her, and said hastily, "Look, Lils, I was just in the neighborhood and I came over to see how you were doing. I'm leaving now. Really."

Lily said something in a low voice, and she added much louder, "No, Dom, wait. Lorcan was just leaving –"

"Oh, sure. That's why you called me to come over –"said Lorcan, sarcasm and indignation dripping from his voice.

"Lorcan!"

But Dominique was already gone. She rushed out the house as soon as she could, and before she knew it she was Apparating back to her apartment.

/

She thought she didn't know why she had overreacted.

But then, she _did_ know, didn't she?

It was only because she had seen her with another person; and the little hope that she cherished in her heart that maybe one day the other girl could return her feelings was gone.

There was a sense of guilt and shame inside her for overreacting like that. What would she say when Lily asked her questions about the other night, and why sh had left so suddenly?

But then the image of Lily and Lorcan glued to each other flashed inside her mind and she didn't regret anything.

* * *

please do not favorite/alert without reviewing.


End file.
